Conventional spinal surgical procedures involve creating an incision in an epidermis of the patient, creating a conduit to a target location, performing at least one surgical operation at the surgical location, removing the surgical implements, and closing the surgical incision. After completion of the surgery, the patient typically lays in a supine position against a support surface, which can be defined by a bed or cot or the like, thereby causing the closed incision to bear against the support surface under an anatomical load that is produced under the weight of the patient.